


Her Real Family

by Msynergy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msynergy/pseuds/Msynergy
Summary: Using magic mad felt different. She’d been desperate, determined, and downright ecstatic using magic before, but never mad.Post "Agony of a Witch. Spoilers abound.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 196





	Her Real Family

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this one got me.

Using magic mad felt different.  
  
She’d been desperate, determined, and downright ecstatic using magic before, but never mad.  
  
The spell papers feel hot in her hand, the activations feel bigger despite the small glyph size, and it was all she could do to ignore the tears streaming down her face as she viciously slapped another ice spell to a dead tree, freezing it solid and shattering it with a wall of thorns.

_Watch over King..._

Another.

 _Remember to feed Hooty...  
_  
Another.  
  
 _And Luz...  
  
_ Another.  
  
 _...thank you, for being in my life...  
  
_ She reaches for more spells, but she’s out, behind her a trail of ruined trees, ice chunks and thorn growths leading back to the house she’d just run from. She can’t call it the Owl House anymore, not without-  
  
She drops like she had in front of King and Hooty, fingers digging into the dirt as she sobs into the ground.  
  
Her fingers become a fist, and she smashes it repeatedly against the turf.  
  
“You screwed up again! She saved you again! And you couldn’t help her, again! What good is this stupid magic if you can’t- you can’t-“  
  
“Luz?”  
  
Her fist goes slack, and she slowly sits up to see King, his already big eyes wide with concern.  
  
“Hey buddy, I’m sorry, I just-“

He leaps into her arms before she can finish, a comforting mix of hard bone and soft fur. She tightens the hug, and the demon king reciprocates.

“You don’t need to be sorry,” he grumbles against her shirt, “That stupid sister and that stupid emperor need to be sorry!”

_Her real family..._

The words burn like the tears in her eyes. Some family, going around cursing their own siblings and kidnapping them. That stuck-up witch didn’t know the first thing about caring about someone...

And maybe it was time somebody showed her.

“Hey, King?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to break into the Emperor’s Coven and rescue Eda. You in?”

“Oh heck yeah! C'mon, Eda made you something that should help!”


End file.
